


That first glimpse

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is hurt when a certain demon shows up unexpectedly..</p>
            </blockquote>





	That first glimpse

Daniel cursed his bad luck. He'd been cooking, not wanting to go out and run into the devil that was following him, and had accidentally sliced his hand. It was as simple as grabbing the knife wrong when he'd went to check what was next on the recipe. "Damn it.." He grumbled, running his hand under cold water before wrapping it up. As he examined the wound a sound caught his attention. chop,chop, chop. His breath caught in his throat. Nobody would've come in. The maids always knocked and announced their entrance.   
He felt his heart sink. Either some burglar had decided to cook him dinner before robbing him or his vampire stalker had found him. 'Might be dead one way or the other.' He mused, rewrapping his hand before going into the kitchen area.   
There stood Armand, looking over the directions in the book he had propped on the counter while dicing away at the carrots he'd been chopping. He leaned against the door watching in mild fascination and complete fear. What was this, a last meal? When the redhead turned to glance at him with a knowing smile he felt the blood rush down to his feet. "Good evening, Daniel." He called over his shoulder, going back to chopping up more of the stuff on the counter.  
"I didn't know you could cook." He gulped, hoping to start friendly conversation. "All cooking is just following directions. Surely you didn't take me as a simpleton." He hadn't seen any change in the face and really didn't know whether he'd insulted his demon stalker or not. " No, I just meant that I didn't think vampires cooked. I mean, why would you need to?" Armand finally turned to him, cleaning his hands on the towel hanging from the stove. "To keep our prey alive long enough to be entertaining. Sit." He wasn't encouraged by the answer, but did pull up a stool to watch.  
His hand had started to throb. When he looked down he saw it had already started to seep through the bandage he'd made. 'Shit, I'm gonna need stitches..' He knew the vampire could read his mind, but he didn't give any inclination that he had. He'd started to stir some of the ingredients in a bowl. " You were making this, right?" He turned, pointing to the recipe Daniel had started. The reporter nodded, still on edge. " You know, I can take over. You're a guest; you don't need to cook for me."   
The redhead moved quicker than he could see, startling him when he came up on his right side. He jumped, but not quick enough to get out of reach. " Apparently I do. Your hand is a wreck." A cold, vicelike grip placed itself firmly around his wrist. "I-it's nothing, really.." He could feel the cold sweat break out on his brow as Armand undid the bandage. The wound was deep and instantly started to ooze down his wrist and onto the demons hand.   
" Nothing?" The tone was almost mocking. Daniel wanted to run, but he was frozen. Even if he tried that grip would not break. Armand smiled, showing the two tiny fang teeth as he dipped two fingers into the wound. Daniel cried out, giving a jerk before clamping down on the sound. He gritted his teeth at the new pain, watching as the vampire brought the fingers up to his mouth and licked the blood from them. " Why Danny, you taste splendid." He purred. He didn't respond to the taunt, afraid that would only delay the inevitable with a lot of unpleasantness.   
Armand brought the wounded appendage up to his mouth, gently suckling on it. 'I'm gonna die now; he's going to kill me.' He thought, watching as that tongue darted down his wrist to his elbow, catching the spilled blood. He couldn't tear his gaze away as he saw the vampire kiss the wound, licking it for a moment, before releasing his hand. The tingling caused him to bring the cut to his face. The skin was stitching itself back together, the blood having stopped flowing.  
He looked up in amazement. " You healed me?" He asked in wonder. Without turning from the task he refocused on he replied. " It's not time for me to kill you yet, my dear. Grab something out of the fridge to drink. I believe tonight we shall talk."


End file.
